Abismo
by Jess Terine
Summary: Podía sentir el vértigo, la turbación, la ira, la impotencia; el cómo la adrenalina se le subía y le aturdía los sentidos. El cómo todas esas emociones se acumulaban, se revolvían unas con otras sin darle respiro. Definitivamente, jamás se acostumbraría. One-Shot. Levi centric


**Bueno... Por alguna razón, el fic que tenía pensado para otro fandom volvió a ser de SnK xD En fin. Aquí está un nuevo escrito, algo más oscuro de lo normal, que escribí una madrugada mientras llovía fuera; fue un pelín complicado, por cuestiones de luz y que no me atraparan xD**

 **Aparte, debo decir que no me pertenece Shingeki no Kyojin ni Levi ni la imagen. Nada es mío salvo el texto u.u**

 **De acuerdo, no los aburro más. ¡A leer!**

* * *

 _ABISMO_

Sumido en un mutismo absoluto, Levi Ackerman pasaba una vez más por el calvario que significaba perder a otro ser íntimo. Y, aunque ya llevaba experimentando esa demoledora sensación más veces de las que su salud mental soportaba, ciertamente era algo que uno jamás debería vivir; menos acostumbrarse a ello.

La estancia seguía evidenciando a quien pertenecía. Los muebles sin ninguna partícula de polvo encima, el escritorio reluciente y con todos los documentos cuidadosamente bien organizados, la ropa impecablemente planchada y colgada dentro del armario, las sábanas libres de arrugas y los tablones del piso relucientes.

Nada comparados con el oscuro y desordenado infierno que se gestaba en el interior del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Prueba de ello era el estado en el que se encontraba.

Los ojos oscurecidos, los puños cerrados, la mandíbula apretada y aquella quietud digna de una estatua era el cómo se hallaba su cuerpo en esos momentos. Y aun con la privacidad de tener tanto la puerta como las cortinas rotundamente cerradas, además del pestillo puesto, era todo lo que el azabache se permitía expresar.

El único y vago consuelo que le quedaba, era el hecho de que él tenía la conveniente capacidad de ocultar cualquier tipo de emoción gracias a su continua e inalterable máscara de indiferencia y frialdad.

Pese a todo, dentro de sí, su mente era un torbellino caótico que no le daba tregua al repetir, una y otra vez hasta el infinito, los rostros muertos y ensangrentados de todos los subordinados que estuvieron a su cuidado. Aunque ya llevara años en la legión y un sin fin de fantasmas sobre sus hombros.

Podía sentir el vértigo, la turbación, la ira, la impotencia; el cómo la adrenalina se le subía y le aturdía los sentidos. El cómo todas esas emociones se acumulaban, se revolvían unas con otras sin darle respiro. Sentía claramente que sus puños se contraían con cada nueva oleada de emociones, y la tensión en su mandíbula casi le hace romperse los dientes, de tan apretados que estaban.

En algún momento había cerrado los párpados, intentando inútilmente alejar los recuerdos que le inundaban los ojos. Los susurros se arremolinaban en sus oídos, y la gravedad le hacía más difícil mantenerse en pie.

De pronto, su respiración se torna superficial, le empieza a faltar el aire. Se lleva una mano al pecho y presiona con fuerza, esperando que funcionen sus pulmones correctamente.

No reaccionan. Cada vez más y más los nervios lo carcomen, la alerta en su cabeza está sonando sin cesar, indicándole que su vida peligra de no ser que le llegue oxígeno al cerebro.

Desesperado, se arranca el cravat del cuello y lo arroja furioso e iracundo contra el suelo de madera, sin siquiera estar consciente del tremendo alarido lleno de agonía que acaba de sacar.

Luego, todo es calma. Su respiración se regulariza hasta el punto de ser casi imperceptible y sus sentidos vuelven a reaccionar... un segundo antes de caer hacia el abismo.

Apenas es consciente del sonido que hacen las gotas al repiquetear contra el cristal, antes de sumirse en un silencio sepulcral. Apenas es consciente de que sus pulmones vuelven a inhalar y exhalar, antes de decidir que ya no es necesario. Apenas es consciente de que aquella prenda blanca tan preciada está tirada cual trapo sucio, antes de que su vista se nuble hasta el punto de no ver más.

Y apenas es consciente de que está de pie, antes de caer hacia un pozo sin fondo. Un hoyo profundo donde lo único que hay es oscuridad y soledad, donde no existe sentimiento alguno y hasta la existencia misma es irrelevante.

Porque cuando Levi llega a ese punto, el mismo hecho de estar vivo carece de sentido, se convierte en una realidad imaginaria, producto de la carencia de razones para creer lo contrario. Porque en ese punto ya no sabe lo que es y no es. Porque todo lo que alguna vez fue, se desvaneció sin dejar nada más que vacío.

Y es entonces cuando tiene que volver. Cuando sus pupilas son dos piedras opacas y carentes de vida, cuando su sangre casi ha dejado de correr, cuando su piel casi es color papel... cuando está a punto de caer, algo muy dentro de él le recuerda que todavía tiene que volver.

Finalmente, después de ir y regresar de aquel abismo donde su misma existencia es puesta en duda, alza la mirada hacia el mundo exterior. En la habitación se cuelan los primeros rayos de sol.

Y como cada vez que aquello ocurre, como cada vez que va y vuelve de ese torbellino hacia la inmunda y podrida realidad, Levi se dirige a su baño personal con la idea de tomar su ducha matutina. Sólo con el objetivo de encubrir el infierno que le asoma en el rostro y que no lo dejó dormir en toda la noche.

Sin embargo, como cada vez, se detiene en el quicio y voltea hacia donde se haya su cravat, tirado en medio de la estancia. Cierra los párpados, sumergiéndose por última vez en la oscuridad absoluta que lo invade desde adentro; cuando los abre nuevamente, está bañado y limpio. Se inclina para recoger la dichosa prenda, se la pone en el lugar de siempre y sabe que ya está todo en su lugar.

El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, aquél que vale por una brigada entera, toma posesión de sus pensamientos; y ese hombre miserable, ese muerto en vida que se consume lenta y solitariamente en la oscuridad, es enterrado en lo más recóndito de su ser. Y no saldrá de ahí sino hasta que la noche caiga otra vez.

El sargento sale de su pulcra alcoba con su máscara de indiferencia y frialdad, aliviado interiormente de que nadie esté enterado de ello. Sólo un ser humano tan roto, tan solo, tan devastado y destruido por la oscuridad como él, visitante común en el abismo, puede ver en sus ojos lo que esa noche calló.

Mas hay alguien esperándolo frente a su puerta; y, por desgracia, en cuanto sus ojos negros se cruzan con esos ojos grises, Levi sabe que Mikasa se ha dado cuenta de todo.

No puede evitar sentir pena por ella, porque eso sólo significa que también es miembro frecuente del abismo. Y al devolverle la mirada, lo confirma.

Porque Levi vio a través de la máscara de desinterés y aburrimiento de Mikasa, y Mikasa vio a través de la máscara de indiferencia y frialdad de Levi. Es entonces cuando, cruzando miradas, ambos concuerdan en dos cosas.

Primero: Por más visitas que le hagan al abismo, jamás se acostumbrarán. Segundo: por más tiempo que pase, jamás se liberarán.

* * *

 **¿Qué tal les pareció? Siento que me fui a la chucha con el final, como siempre. La verdad no sé qué problema se traen conmigo los finales, como que no quieren que los escriba (?)**

 **Como ven, se trata única y exclusivamente de como el enano obseso de la limpieza xD se sienta respecto al sentimiento que le invade cuando muere alguien cercano a él. No sé si concuerde con respecto al último miembro de la legión que murió –sigo el manga, pero no haré spoilers xD– pero tal vez no esté tan desorientado el asunto... Aunque, originalmente, Mikasa no iba a salir para nada, pero como ya dije hace rato, siempre me voy a la chucha con el final xD En fin, aquí está la pequeña Ackerman 'acompañando' al enanín en sus visitas al abismo :3**

 **Es curioso que no se presenten diálogos, hasta ahora me doy cuenta y espero esto no lo haya hecho más pesado. Además, también es totalmente opuesto a mi anterior fic donde no hay narración alguna xD Les juro que no ha sido a propósito.**

 **Como sea que salió el caso, eso es todo por mi parte de momento. Espero que les haya gustado –al menos un poquito–, y déjenme un review como premio, ¿shi? *~* Por favor.**

 _ **Jess Lehner**_


End file.
